1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to apparatus for cutting long lengths of tubing into shorter, predetermined lengths and more particularly to such an apparatus that operates at relatively high speed with the severed ends of the cut pieces being relatively burr free.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Prior apparatus for cutting tubing into predetermined lengths utilized a stationary supporting frame which included parallel, spaced apart guide bars having two devices mounted thereon, one for cutting through the tubing and the other for feeding the tubing in predetermined lengths to the cutoff device. The cutoff device was stationary while the single feeding device was movably mounted on the guide bars to reciprocate between limits, this device employing a spring released, two part clamping jaw operated by a power cylinder which when actuated engaged the clamp jaws with the tubing. A power cylinder on the frame then moved the feeding device forwardly carrying a length of tubing to the cutoff device.
The cutoff device employed a belt driven spindle through which the tubing passed, a motor offset to one side of the path of the tubing being connected to the spindle by means of a belt.
Upon completion of a cutting operation, the single feeding device released its grip on the tubing by means of a spring release and then retracted a predetermined distance at which time it was actuated to grip the tubing and feed it forwardly for another cutting operation. Repeated cycles thus resulted in cutting off predetermined lengths of tubing. Other prior art is disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,473,559; 2,553,147; 2,562,879; 3,242,566; 3,276,301; 3,613,489; 3,651,569; 3,759,127; 3,772,945 and 3,808,928.